First date
by camelot4eva
Summary: This is a sequel to 'oops' It's years later and Merlin and Morgana's daughter is going on her first date. Merlin being the over protective dad who awaits for his daughter to come home. AU. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This story is AU. And is a sequel to 'Oops'**

**This story will have only a couple of chapters. I say (write) that but you never know.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Viola was a seventeen year old girl who was getting ready for a date. She had been seeing her boyfriend Steven for about five months. Her mother Morgana had met Steven several times and very much approved of him. The problem was her dad Merlin. Who, over the years became as just over protective of her then Arthur and Uther had with Morgana.

Morgana had suggested to Viola that the best way to break it to her dad was to break it to him slowly and act as if tonight was their first date.

Merlin wasn't too happy about Viola going on a date. As far as he was concerned, she is still too young to be thinking about boys, let alone date them.

Merlin knocked on his daughters bedroom door.

"Come in."

Merlin walked in and saw his daughter sat in front of her dresser sorting her hair out. She saw her dad through the mirror and stopped what she was doing and turned around to face him.

"Hey Viola."

"Dad? What's up?"

"I've been talking with your mum. Well. More like she's being talking to me. And even though I'm not comfortable with you going on dates yet. I'm willing to let you go out tonight and not bother your date when he comes to pick you up."

Viola stood up and walked over to her dad and hugged him. "Thank you dad."

"On one condition."

Viola pulled back and looked up at her dad. "Which is?"

"You wear nothing that shows your legs, belly button or chest."

Viola narrowed her eyes. "MUM." she yelled.

Morgana came walking into the room. "What's going on? Merlin what have you said?"

"I've said nothing."

"Yes you did dad." Viola looked at her mum and told her what her dad just said.

Morgana smacked Merlin on the arm. "Merlin!"

"What? She's lucky I'm letting her go on this date. I'm only letting her because I haven't got much choice."

"Too right. How many times do I have to tell you. Viola isn't a little girl anymore Merlin. She's grown up."

"A little too fast if you ask me."

"Well I'm not asking you." Morgana turned to her daughter. "You wear whatever you want to wear. Don't pay any attention to your dad."

Merlin looked at Morgana. "Oh thanks."

Morgana smiled at Merlin before pushing him towards the door. "Out. Let her get ready."

* * *

Morgana saw Steven pull up and get out of his car. "Right. Here he is Merlin. Remember what I said. Leave him alone, greet him nicely and wave them both of with a smile.

Merlin grunted in response.

Merlin opened the door and saw Steven stood there who held his hand out. "Mr Emrys."

Merlin looked down at the lads hand and raised an eyebrow. Morgana who was standing next to him, nudged him. Reluctantly, Merlin took his hand and shook it. "Call me Merlin." he said as he quickly let go of Stevens hand.

Morgana smiled. "Nice to meet you Steven." she said winking. "Viola is ready. I'll just shout her down."

"Thank you."

As soon as Morgana walked away Merlin turned to Steven. "You call me Mr Emrys. Not Merlin. Clear?"

Steven gulped. "Yes Mr Emrys."

Merlin turned and saw Morgana and Viola on their way to them both. He turned back to Steven and dropped his voice. "Are you a virgin?"

Steven nodded. "Yes Mr Emrys." he lied.

"Good. Keep it that way."

"Yes sir."

Viola was wearing jeans which she knew would please her dad but the top she was wearing was low cut. It showed a bit of her chest but not much. It covered her belly button so two out of three was better than nothing. "Make sure you're home for ten o'clock." Merlin said.

Viola smiled at her dad. "Alright." she leaned up and kissed her dad on his cheek then did the same with her mum before leaving with Steven.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it."

Merlin looked at his wife as he shut the door. "Speak for yourself. Why did you have to threaten me with no sex unless I'm nice to them both?"

Morgana smiled. "Because I can love." she said as she wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him.

* * *

_The next chapter will be up within two to three days._

_Review? x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter two is up. Which is the last chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I love you all.**

**Enjoy :D

* * *

**Merlin was pacing. The clock read 10:02pm and there was no sign of Viola.

"Merlin will you sit down. You're making me dizzy."

Merlin sat down. "Sorry love, but it's gone ten and she's late."

"By two minutes."

"She's still late. With this being her first date I'll give her until ten past then I'm ringing her."

"Actually. This isn't her first date with Steven."

Merlin looked at his wife. "It's not?"

Morgana shook her head. Merlin frowned. "How many dates have they been on then?"

"I don't know. They are girlfriend and boyfriend. They've been going for about five months, I've met Steven quite a few times, he's a nice lad."

Merlin stood up. "My daughter has had a boyfriend for five months? Why didn't she tell me?" Morgana stood up as well. "She didn't tell you because Viola is too much like her mother and thought that if she wanted to keep her boyfriend she'd couldn't let her over protective dad find out."

A look of horror spread across Merlin's face. "Merlin? What's wrong?"

"We kept it a secret and around the time Uther found out you were pregnant."

"Don't worry Merlin she's not pregnant. Yes they have slept together but Viola did the sensible thing and came to me before they slept together and I took her to the doctors."

"So he lied when I questioned him." Merlin said, more to his self then to Morgana who started to look angry. "Merlin. What did you say to Steven when I went to get Viola?"

"I simply asked him if he was a virgin. He said he was so I told him to keep it that way."

"Merlin!"

"What? He said he was, and you've just told me he isn't, so he lied to me. If he's lied to me about that it makes you think what he's lied to Viola about."

"No it doesn't Merlin. Steven has never lied to me or Viola."

"He's lied to me."

"That's because you scared him when you answered the door."

Merlin didn't answer. He just walked over to the window and started pacing again waiting for Viola to come home. When the clock read ten past, Merlin took his phone out of his pocket. "That's it. It's ten past and she isn't home. I'm calling her."

"Merlin. Viola's already home."

"What?"

"See that car near the driveway?" she asked. When Merlin nodded she continued. "That's Stevens car."

"But that's been there since five to ten."

"I know. He's probably saying goodnight to her at the door."

Merlin marched out of the room. "It doesn't take fifteen minutes to say goodnight."

Merlin opened the front door to see his daughter and Steven stood there with their arms around each other kissing, Stevens hand was just starting to make it's way up Violas shirt when Merlin grabbed hold of his daughters shoulders and pulled her into the house. "That's it. Get in."

"But I love him dad."

"Fucking get in."

"But I love her Mr Emrys."

"Get fucked."

"Dad!"

"Merlin!"

Merlin looked at Morgana. "What? His hand was making it's way up her shirt. He says he loves her, but that's only because he wants to get lucky tonight. I was a lad once. I know what he's thinking."

"If I remember rightly Merlin. Me and you made love for the first time after you told me you loved me. Tell me, did you mean that or did you just say that to get lucky?"

"Of course I meant it Morgana. I was in love with you before you agreed to even go out with me."

"Oh you say that now." Morgana snapped before storming upstairs. Merlin watched her go, when he heard their bedroom door shut, Merlin turned to Steven. "You've upset her now."

Viola looked at her dad. "Steven hasn't done anything. You're the one who upset mum. You are unbelievable. Mum's right. You spend way too much time with Uncle Arthur and Granddad." she said before storming upstairs after her mum.

"Goodnight Steven." Merlin mumbled before shutting the door.

Merlin took his phone out of his pocket and text Arthur. _"I have just managed to upset both my wife and daughter. Wanna come over for a bit?"_

A couple of minutes later Merlin's phone beeped. _"How have you managed to upset both of them? Were you being your usual idiot self? Be round in five."_

* * *

Five minutes later Merlin opened the front door to find not only Arthur there but Gwen and Uther as well. "Guinevere is here so you can explain what you said to both your wife and daughter, then she'll go upstairs and work her magic whilst we sit down here and remind you what an idiot you really are."

Merlin told the three of them what had happened and what he said. Afterwards Arthur stood up. "You can't say that to her boyfriend, no matter how protective you are of her."

"Too right Arthur. Right. I'll just go upstairs and talk to them both." Gwen said. When Gwen left the room Arthur shut the door behind her and turned to Merlin. "Well said Merlin. I'd of done the same thing. I will do the same thing when Emma gets older."

"We've taught you well Merlin." Uther said.

* * *

Upstairs Viola walked into her mum and dads bedroom to find her mum sat on the bed and her Aunt Gwen sat on the chair. "Viola? What's up?"

"Stevens on his way over. Normally letting him in is alright because you and dad are already in bed, but dad is still downstairs and I'm guessing because Aunt Gwen is here so is Uncle Arthur."

Gwen nodded. "And your granddad."

Viola paled. "Oh god. They'll kill him."

Morgana stood up. "Gwen how do fancy staying the night?"

Gwen smiled. "Yeah. Why not. Emma is at my dads tonight."

"Ok. Gwen you get your husband and take him to the room you normally stay in whilst here. I'll bring Merlin to bed. Viola text Steven and tell him the front door is unlocked and to let himself in and to go straight to your room. When safely in your room, he'll text you so you know it's safe to go to bed."

"Where will I be?"

"Keeping your Granddad busy whilst Steven sneaks in." Viola smiled at her mum and started texting Steven.

Within thirty minutes Morgana had lured Merlin to bed as Gwen did with Arthur. Viola was in her room with Steven and Uther fell asleep on the very comfortable settee downstairs.

* * *

The next Morning Merlin and Arthur were sat at the kitchen table. "So did Morgana forgive you?"

"After last night. I'd say so."

"You as well. I don't know what was up with Guinevere last night. As soon as I shut the door behind me she just pounced. Not that I'm complaining."

Merlin chuckled. "Yes well me and Morgana talked last night and it appears that our wife's and my daughter conjured up a plan last night to keep us busy so we wouldn't notice."

Arthur frowned. "Notice what?"

"That after we went to bed last night my daughter sneaked Steven in. Apparently he often spends the night here and it's the first I've heard of it. He's still upstairs now."

Arthur stood up. "What!"

"Yep. And there's nothing we can do about it. We can't shout at him or scare him, because if we do, Morgana said that she'll castrate me with a spoon and she'll talk Gwen into doing the same to you."

"And she will as well because Guinevere listens to Morgana."

Merlin smiled. "Yeah well. She said nothing about us winding him up when we catch him trying to leave undetected and letting Uther be his usual self when he finds out a lad he doesn't know has spent the night with his granddaughter."

Arthur smirked. "Brilliant."

* * *

Five minutes later they heard the front door open. "I'll go and wake father."

Arthur said as he walked into the living area. Merlin stood up and walked to the front door. "Morning Steven."

Steven froze. "Mr Emrys."

Merlin smiled. "Call me Merlin. Please. I mean it this time. Me and my wife had a long talk last night and she told me everything. I know that you spent the night. And I'm not mad for you sneaking around. Me and my wife were just the same. I know I am over protective so until I get used to it. You'll have to bear with me. Ok?"

Steven nodded and smiled. "Yes Mr- I mean, Merlin."

Merlin looked over his shoulder. "Hey Arthur. Come out here. There is someone I want you to meet."

Arthur walked out of the living room and smirked at Merlin to let him know that Uther was awake and listening.

"Steven, this is Violas Uncle Arthur, now he's is just as protective of Viola as I am, but don't worry. I've talked to him. Arthur, this is Steven. He and Viola have been going out for five months. He spent the night here last night. I didn't know about it until it was too late."

Just then Uther came storming out of the living room. "This boy has spent the night with my granddaughter? And with Merlin not knowing obviously you've sneaked in." he yelled causing Steven to flinch and step back. "And you've been going out for five months which means by now you've probably had sex and she's only seventeen. Oh where's my bat?" Uther said as he stormed over to the closet where they keep all of their outdoor game stuff.

Merlin turned to Steven. "Violas Granddad is even more protective of her then me and Arthur put together."

"Aha. Found it." Uther yelled.

"Oh boy is he pissed." Merlin looked at his watch. "You've got five seconds to leg it and get home. Me and Arthur will not be able to hold him off for long."

Steven gulped and in a rush to get out the front door, fell forward. When Steven got to the end of the driveway he looked back and saw Merlin and Arthur trying their hardest to hold Uther back.

When Steven disappeared from view, Uther relaxed. All three of them looked at each other before bursting out laughing. It wasn't long though before they stopped because Morgana and Gwen were stood on the stairs shaking their heads at all three of them.

"What?" Merlin asked. "You said that me and Arthur couldn't scare him. You didn't say anything about winding him up and you didn't say anything about Uther."

Morgana smiled. "Oh very clever Merlin. Your daughter is awake. You go upstairs and apologise for last night. And you tell her what just happened. After that you agree to anything she says to make her forgive you." Merlin nodded and walked upstairs. "Yes dear." he said as he passed her.

Uther and Arthur started chuckling. "What are you to laughing at? You played a part in this so you are going have to get her to forgive you as well." Morgana said. Uther and Arthur mumbled as they made their way upstairs.

* * *

_Well that's it. Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it._

_Review? x  
_


End file.
